objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hex
In the OSC, specifically in Rejah City, Hex is an outdoor girl who is often well-behaved. Physically, she has the shape of a yellow hexagon and is always seen wearing a pink bow these days. Coverage in SOTC She was seen first speaking to Chalky, until Cubey snuck up from behind and snatched her bow. He put the bow on himself, but Lemonade warned that she'd call his parents so he gave the bow back. She is next seen fainting on the ground before the archery challenge. Then, during the challenge, Cubey, in an attempt to hit Chalky with an arrow, hit Hex in her sweet vertex (her top-right) causing mischief. Coverage in TMOTC In Season 1 Challenge 4, Hex was locked in a cage and the challenge was to save her. Then, due to an honest mistake of registering "can I be excused?" as "I quit," there was an excuse recovery challenge for those who were removed from the camp by asking to be excused. It was to supervise Hex overnight. In Season 2 Challenge 4, the challenge was to celebrate Hex's 10th birthday. However, each team had a different role: one team was supposed to give her a gift, one was supposed to make her a cake, and one was supposed to distract her before the surprise was ready. In Season 1 of the reboot, it was announced that she got an entrance card for the show. However, that was later revealed to have an awkward meaning. In Challenge 3, the challenge was to celebrate Hex's 11th birthday. In Season 2 of the reboot (True Meaning of True Compassion), she is an inhabitant of Rejah City who TOHPOCG (Tower of Hardened Pieces of Chewed Gum) chose to live with. Coverage in RCC She was picked speaker in Friendships Vary, and was really happy about it. She told many stories about her life there; they are a bit too much to put on this page. In Bad Luck, Chalky explained that after the carpet incident from the previous episode, Hex was creeping her out. Also on 8th birthday, four other girls were invited to her house and they had German chocolate cake & fruit punch together. And when Chalky was at Sunscreen's house, she was about to eat from a giant red velvet cake when she saw that it was hollow, and Hex was inside and feverishly trying to break out. She then discovered that Hex had a fever. This gave Chalky sympathy for Hex as she promised to write her a get-well card. In Well "Well", Hex has one minor role. She played catch with Brownie in Halo Pub using a pomegranate as a ball (despite her being an outdoor person). Also, one of Cubey's get-well cards, when he said he rejected many cards because they contained the word "well," was from Hex. Trivia *Hex was born on July 11, 2005, which means that she is now years old. *Hex (as a character) originated in 2014, based off of Hex from the Flatland Movie. *She usually sleeps at night wearing a blindfold. *Her sweet vertex was originally written about in SOTC 1, but its first published mention is RCC 1. *In TMOTC it was revealed that Hex's birthday is July 11th. This was later quizzed in the RCC fan club. *In this Scratch project, she highlights her trip to New Orleans over the new year 2017. *Her bow is now upgraded. *Smiley is a lookalike to Finny in April Fool's Day! Gallery SOTC Hex.png|Hex's SOTC pose. HexScratch.png|Hex's Scratch pose. HexScratch2.png|Hex paralyzed by an optical illusion. HexS.png|Hush! Hex is sleeping. Ch01_pic02.png|Hex with Smiley. Ch01_pic03.png|"Why do you have to go so early?!" Ch01_pic04.png|"Thanks Daddy, you're the best!" Ch01_pic05.png|She drew pictures of herself and Smiley. Ch01_pic06.png|Oh no, this is scary! Ch01_pic09.png|"Here, have my bow!" Ch01_pic10.png|Here she's walking by herself... Ch01_pic12.png|...does she have to hold hands with Mom? Ch01_pic14.png|Why is Hex being an Indian giver!? Ch01_pic15.png|Hex is in trouble. Ch01_pic16.png|Brownie sleeping; doesn't that make you jealous? Ch01_pic17.png|"No, my bow!" Ch01_pic20.png|Hex loves her new bow better than the old one. Ch02_pic12.png|Happy 8th birthday, Hex! Ch02_pic33.png|Hex isn't feeling well at all! Ch02_pic35.png|It's hard to smile if someone cute has a fever. Category:Sensation of The City Category:Females Category:Heroes